This proposal reviews the literature on marital success, interpersonal communication, and couples psychotherapy. A commodity behavior exchange model is proposed which suggests different criterion variables indicative of successful marriage. Six studies are proposed. Studies 1 and 2 of the proposal are designed to obtain criterion variables for the assessment of therapeutic interventions. A three component standardized therapy program is proposed with different components based on an insight model of psychotherapy, an environmental modification model of psychotherapy, and a response acquisition model of psychotherapy. These components and their interactions are tested with respect to a waiting list control group and a "direct manipulation" control group. The response acquisition component of the therapy program is dismantled to increase its efficiency and to study the relative contributions of feedback, modeling, coaching and behavior rehearsal. An additional study is designed to use the therapy program. This study will assess the extent to which sexual problems in married couples are a function of interpersonal communication difficulties.